


Speak Now

by StoryLover23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Good Malfoy Family, One Shot, Scorpius Malfoy and Older Sister, Siblings, speak now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryLover23/pseuds/StoryLover23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine- and seven-year-old Cleo and Scorpius Malfoy ask their mother how she married their father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Anything recognizable is J.K. Rowling's or Taylor Swift's.

"Mummy, can you tell us the story of how you and Daddy got together?" Scorpius Malfoy asks one spring evening. Scorpius, now age seven, is very inquisitive. His older sister, Cleopatra, is nine and has already heard the story more times than she can count, but nonetheless, she loves the story.

"Alright, my sweets," Astoria Malfoy says, rolling her eyes playfully. "But one thing you must keep in mind:  _I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_."

"Keep telling yourself that, love," Draco Malfoy says with a warm chuckle as he settles in next to young Cleo. "Because you did do that."

"I may have done that," Astoria says, holding up her hands in surrender, "but my love,  _you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl._ "

Draco laughs and bows his head. "That is true."

"But what happened?" Scorpius exclaims, bouncing on his knees on the couch cushion next to his mother.

"Sit tight, love, and you'll hear," Astoria says with a smile. Scorpius instantly stills and stares at his mother with unblinking silvery-blue eyes.

Astoria ruffles Scorpius's hair and begins.

* * *

_I sneak in and see your friend_

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

Astoria Greengrass nervously bit her lip before straightening her shoulders and marching in through the door.

Well, the back door.

She walks quietly through the hallways, picturing the layout of the church in her head as she maneuvers the dim halls. She is rewarded by her hard study session that night before as she nears the sound of chattering people. With a sigh of relief, Astoria tucks herself behind a rich purple curtain and peeks around the edge to glimpse the guests.

She easily spots Draco's friends. As the groomsmen, they are wearing dress robes that much nicer than the already-nice robes of the guests. and it's not hard to spot Pansy's family, either. They're all dressed in pastels, a true cliché of having a wedding in the spring. Astoria snorts at the redundancy of the color scheme before quickly covering her mouth with her hand; she just heard voices behind her.

Astoria slowly pushes herself further between the curtain and the wall, and not a moment too soon. Pansy storms by before disappearing behind another door. She is followed by a bridesmaid in an atrocious shade of pink, and between Pansy's pinched scowl and the bridesmaid's puffy eyes, it isn't hard for Astoria to figure out what was causing the commotion behind her.

The bridesmaid composes herself quickly, using a simple spell to alleviate her red eyes before stepping into the crowd and joining the idle conversation. Pansy emerges a moment later, looking poised and serene. Astoria has to shove her fist in her mouth to stifle her laughter; pansy looks like a giant puff pastry!

Astoria sighs and leans against the wall. Now that there is nothing to distract her, her mind starts to wonder.

 _Oh, Draco_ , she thinks.  _I am sorry. This is surely not what you thought it would be_.

Astoria soon loses herself in a daydream. A daydream where she imagines what would happen if she were to stand up in front of the guests and say, " _Don't say yes, runaway now. I'll meet you when you're out of the curch at the backdoor. Don't wait, or say a single vow. You need to hear me out, and they said 'speak now.'"_

A articular voluminous laugh bring Astoria back to reality, and she peers from behind the curtain again. She sees gestures--some fond, some merely polite--being exchanged, and the laugh in question belongs to Pansy's mother's brother, who will be giving Pansy away as her father died during the war. He is a fat and surprisingly jolly man; similarly to the Greengrasses, he managed to stay neutral during both Wizarding wars, and is now one of the few purebloods left unaffected by the war.

The chatter dies away as an organ starts to play a song that, in Astoria's opinion, sounded like a death march. Astoria watches from behind the curtain as Pansy floats down the aisle, looking like a pageant queen.

 _But I know you wish it was me_ , Astoria says to herself as she watches Pansy make her way down the aisle.

_Don't say yes_

_Run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_They said 'speak now'_

Astoria hears the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." There's a silence, and Astoria sees her last chance. She steps out from behind the curtain with shaky hands, and all eyes flash to her. Horrified looks from everyone in the room, focusing on Astoria, but all she can do is look at Draco.

she walks down the aisle, following the path Pansy had walked just moments before, until she's standing between Draco and Pansy. She looks up at his towering frame, and her next words are for him alone.

"You know me pretty well, Draco," she says. "And so you know I'm _not the kind of girl who rudely barges in on a white veil occasion._ But Draco," she continues, "I also know you. And _you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl_."

"Hey!" Pansy says, huffing and crossing her arms. "Now if you're little show is over, Greengrass, can we get on with the proposals?"

But Astoria and Draco aren't listening. They are in their own little bubble as Astoria adds, "Draco, don't say yes. Run away with me, now. I can meet you at the backdoor, but don't wait, or say a single vow. Please, hear me out. They said 'speak now.'" _  
_

For a breathless moment, Astoria watches Draco's grey eyes, trying to read them. Finally, he says, "Astoria, I've never known you to be so reckless." Astoria bits her lip and glances down. "But," he continues, and she glances up, hope swelling in her chest. "Let's run away now. I'll meet you when I'm out of my robes at the backdoor." He smiles, his beautiful, breathtaking smile, and Astoria knows that it's just for her, and that everything will be okay.

* * *

By now, Draco has moved to sit next to his wife, and as she finishes the story, he gives her a private smile and says softly to her, "Love, I didn't say my vows, and I'm so glad you were around when they said 'speak now.'"

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know, it's a little late for a song-fic using Speak Now, but I heard it recently and was inspired. Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Until next time,  
> ~Bryn


End file.
